User blog:Emily and elena/Emillieandelenapart15
Sorry about part 14. Basically Bianca puts alchol in the punch bowl. Everyone drinks out of it and gets drunk. Sorry for the confusion. :) "This is the time to let yourself go, Pick me off the ground. "You never said this would be simple So pull me in and turn around." '' Everyone sang along to the familiar lyrics coming loudly out of a sterio. Dave sets down the video camera half drunk. facing the bathroom door. The door open slowly. Drew walked out with lipstick on his neck, his shirt on backwards. Sammy followed behind him smiling with her hair puffy. They were out of breath Sammy- Bianca was right about you. Drew- Wait, what she tell you? Sammy- I know all bout "Vegas night" Drew- Keep your mouth shut, your sister almost cost me an amazing relationship. Sammy- Dont worry, My lips are sealed. She smiles and slowly walked tword the corner where she gulped down the kool-aid A couple of minutes later, someone else grips the camera and places it facing downward at the top of the stairs. Anya was so drunk she couldn't even see anymore. Anya- I mean, with my mom having cancer i cant even *sniffles* think about here without thinking about her *crying* dieing. She leans in Wesley's arms. Wesley was slightly still sober. Wesley- It's okay. Its okay. He pats her on the back. In only a matter of seconds there lips locked. The camera is picked up again but this time it faces the hallway. You can see Eli's bedroom and the spare room. You see a shadow coming up from the stairs. Its Holly J and Sav going into the spare bedroom. The video camera is lifted. Fiona. She can barley walk. Fiona- Declan, she's way past over you. She opens the door and points the camera to the bed. Holly J - Fi, what are you doing? Half naked she jumps up and grabs the camera. Sav- Aww, no more loving? Holly J - Shut up. What were you doing with this camera, fiona? Fiona- I was gonna, gonna show Declan, Declan what you've really been doing. Slut. Holly J grabs the camera and sets it down on the dresser next to the bed. Holly J - Come on, im taking you home. The door closes. The base of the music moves the Camera slighlty. The door opens again, letting the noise back in. *Sucking sound* Voice-Maybe we shouldn't. Man voice- Dont worry Blue eyes, im here we're safe. Clare- And drunk, you reck. She laughs. Finally the camera sees them. They were already half naked. Skin on skin. Finally on the bed, Eli is now on top of Clare. He kisses her neck. She turns her head to the Camera. Clare- Is that, a camera? He ignores her and pressed his lower body down. Clare- Eli? Look. Eli finally gave up and looked up. Eli- What? He grabbed the Camera and finally he turned it off. Were you honest when you said, "I could never leave your bed", Familiar lyrics Continue playing in the background, Clare glances at the Clock '''1:47 am.' Category:Blog posts